Falling Angels
by Glissoning Raven
Summary: Blayce is alive. The killing devices were never destroyed. The Scanran army sweeps through Tortall, leaving death and destruction in its wake. As Corus burns, the Protector is called to serve her King one last time.


**Song: Get Out Alive**

**Artist: Three Days Grace**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Flames licked hungrily at the proud stone walls. Terrified screams echoed through the halls as magefire continued to rain down from the soot blackened sky. King Jonathan was dead, poisoned by a Scanran spy. Thayet tried to keep order as best as she could, but panic and confusion were rampant.

A meeting took place deep within the castle in the King's private chambers. The newly crowned King Roald and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan stood in the spacious room. The sound of magefire crashing down upon the palace could be heard in the distance. The King held his infant daughter in his arms, clutching her tightly as if he were afraid she was going to slip away at any moment.

**No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said  
**

Looking at his friend and loyal knight, the King sighed.

"I don't think any of us have any delusions about how this is going to end."

Kel stiffened, instinctually moving her hand to rest on her weapon.

"You know I am ready to fight, your majesty," she said bravely. "I will fight until my dying breath."

"I know you will, Kel," the King said. "But I have a different task for you."

He paused, looking down at his daughter for a moment before continuing.

"I am going to die here," he said. "I will not abandon my people and I know my mother will not either. But there is no reason the Conte line needs to end with us. Corus will fall, but as long as there is a child with Conte blood still living, Tortall will live on. Shiraokami must survive at all costs. Do you understand?"

"You want me to take her and run," Kel said softly.

"It is the only way to save Tortall," he said, his voice cracking ever so slightly. "Take her and ride as fast and far as you can. Do not stop for anything and most of all protect her with your life. One day, when she is ready, you will be able to tell her who she is and bring her back home to regain her rightful throne."

**If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
**

Kel paused in the door of the infirmary. She watched as Duke Baird rushed back and forth desperately trying to keep up the constant flow of wounded that poured into the infirmary. She unconsciously looked for Neal, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't there and never would be again.

He had been stationed on the northern border when the Scanrans had broken through. He had had been among the first wave of soldiers to lose their lives. Kel had been in Corus making her annual report to the king when they had gotten the news that the northern defenses were down. She had practically begged him to let her ride to New Hope and try to save her people, but he had refused. It would have been futile anyway. New Hope had been one of the first forts to fall. There was no one left to help.

Merric, Seaver, and Cleon had also lost their lives defending the northern border. Kel's own brothers, Conal and Inness, had fallen trying to defend fief Mindelan. Her parents and most of her other siblings had also perished during the Scanran assault on the northern fiefs. Her only remaining family member was her sister Adalia who had been in Corus at the time. Lord Raoul of Golden Lake and Commander Buiriram Tourakom had given their lives in one last attempt to stop the enemy's advance towards Corus, but their sacrifice had been in vain and now the enemy was at their gates.

**This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said  
**

After a few minutes, Duke Baird finally noticed Kel standing in the doorway. He made his way wearily towards her. In the months after his youngest son's death and Kel's own family's demise, the kindly Duke had become like a father to her. The astute man noticed the change in the young knight.

"Did he ask you?" the older man asked gently.

Kel nodded.

"You knew?" she asked.

Duke Baird nodded.

"He asked me who I thought he should choose. I told him to choose you."

Kel stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"I don't…" she started.

Baird smiled softly and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You don't think you're worthy," he finished for her. "You don't think you deserve to live while the rest of us die."

The young knight slowly nodded, looking away.

"Look at me," the healer commanded.

Kel slowly obliged.

"We will not give our lives in vain. We will die so that Shiraokami may live," he said. "It is up to you to make sure that our sacrifice is not in vain. The fate of Tortall is in your hands."

The Duke pulled Kel into a warm embrace.

"May Mithros guide your path, young one," he said softly before turning back to his duties.

**If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa-oh, run for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
**

Kel found Adalia sitting in her rooms, looking over drawings she had made of their family. The drawings depicted various family members sitting in the Mindelan gardens or the sitting room in the keep.

Adalia looked up as she heard Kel pause in the doorway. She studied her younger sister for a moment. Kel had her Yamani mask up, but something in her serious hazel eyes betrayed her inner turmoil.

"Kel," Adalia said softly. "We're going to die here, aren't we."

Kel looked away.

"Anyone left within these walls will be dead by morning," she said softly.

Kel tried to hold back the tears, but Adalia saw the telltale glitter in her eyes. Adalia rose from her place by the fire and walked over to her younger sister.

"What's wrong, Kel?" she asked softly.

Kel didn't answer.

"You can tell me," Adalia urged. "I know we haven't always been…the closest, but we only have each other now. We need to stick together."

Kel sighed, finally turning to face her sister again.

"The king…he's sending me away with the princess," she said.

Adalia was silent for a moment before answering.

"Oh," she said slowly. "So, you won't be here when…"

Adalia didn't need to finish the sentence. They both knew what she meant.

"No," Kel said sadly, looking away again. "No, I won't."

Adalia studied her for a moment before suddenly realizing what the problem was.

"Look at me, Kel," she commanded.

Kel slowly obeyed.

"You are not a coward for saving the princess and surviving when the rest of us will not. You will be a hero," Adalia assured her. "What you are going to do is the only hope Tortall has. You have to believe that."

Kel stared at her a moment before a long moment.

"I guess so."

**If I stay it won't be long  
'Til I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for...  
**

The last person Kel went to see was Dom. The sergeant was alone in his room in the barracks of the King's Own. An awkward silence hung between them as hazel eyes met cerulean blue. Neither knew quite what to say. It was Kel who finally broke the silence.

"Have you heard?" she asked quietly.

"I heard," Dom said.

Kel shifted uneasily. Dom closed the space between them with a few long strides. He took her face in his hands.

"You'll be alright, Kel," he said. "You're the strongest warrior I know. If anyone can do this it's you."

"But what about you?" Kel whispered brokenly.

"I'll be fine," Dom assured her.

It was a lie and they both knew it. A single tear escaped Kel's hold. Dom carefully wiped it away, drawing her into a bone crushing hug.

"It's going to be okay, Kel," he whispered. "You're going to be okay."

Kel let her Yamani mask slip for a moment, letting out a broken sob.

"I've lost so many people, Dom. I can't lose you too."

Dom rubbed circles in her back.

"You'll get through this, Kel," he said gently.

Kel raised her head from his shoulder to look at him. On impulse she planted a kiss firmly on his lips. He slowly returned it. She reluctantly pulled away, looking deep into his eyes.

"Come with me," she begged.

He slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kel," he said softly, resting his forehead against hers. "You know I can't."

The pain from his words was evident in both of their faces. Dom reluctantly pulled away. He grabbed her hand and pressed something into it.

"So you won't forget," he said, forcing a sad smile.

He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Kel. I always have."

With those last words he walked away, taking her heart with him. As the door closed behind him, Kel opened her hand to see what he had given her. It was a silver ring with his family crest on it. She carefully put the ring on the chain that held her yamani lucky cat charm and placed it around her neck. She held the ring to her lips.

"I won't ever forget," she whispered.

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa-oh, run for...  
**

As night fell, the inhabitants of the castle gathered in the courtyard. The Scanran army had temporarily ceased their bombing of the castle. Word had spread about the plan to save the princess and everyone had come to see the princess and her guardian off.

What was left of the King's Own and the Queen's Riders were now formed up at the front gates, ready to launch a final assault on the enemy to provide enough of a distraction for Kel to escape with the princess. They would die that night and they knew it, the haunted look in their eyes made that clear enough, but they were willing to do so if it meant saving their beloved princess.

Someone had readied Peachblossom for her. Kel had already said her goodbyes. It was time to go. The young knight reluctantly mounted up. Peachblossom seemed to sense that something wasn't right. He was cooperating better than usual.

The crowd parted to let the King through. Cradled in his arms was the young princess. She slept soundly, blissfully unaware of the chaos about to unfold around her. As he reached Kel side, the King kissed the child on the forehead one last time before handing her up to Kel. Kel settled little Shiraokami in the padded sling across her chest and pulled her heavy woolen cloak forward to cover her.

The King gave no speech, for there was no speech that would have been sufficient. He simply laid a gentle hand on Kel's arm and spoke the words that would be remembered for generations.

"May Mithros guide your path."

Kel didn't have the words to respond. She simply gave a curt nod. The look that passed between King and knight said volumes more. King Roald turned and walked away, joining his mother on the palace steps.

**If I stay, it won't be long  
'Til I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
'Til I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, and if I go  
**

The warriors of the Own and the Riders mounted up. They turned to face Kel. Kel caught Dom's eye. No words were exchanged but a lifetime of regret passed between them in a single moment. The warriors saluted the princess and her Protector one last time before turning to face the battle before them. Tears burned in Kel's eyes as she returned the salute before turning away from Dom and his men.

The front gates opened and she heard the battle cries of Tortall's soldiers as they rushed to their deaths. They were doing it for her, to buy her time to get away with the princess. She knew she would never forgive herself.

The eastern gate in front of her inched open far enough for her to slip through. The sounds of battle raged in the background. She looked back at the people in the courtyard one last time. She saw Duke Baird with a sword in his hand and Adalia holding a glaive. They were all ready to fight to the death to defend what was left of Tortall. Everyone in the courtyard slowly raised a hand in a farewell salute. Kel returned the gesture. Then, with the baby princess clutched to her chest, tears stinging her eyes, and a heavy heart, she turned Peachblossom and slipped through the eastern gate into the night.

**Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside**

Keladry of Mindelan fled eastward, the infant princess clutched to her chest. Icy tears streamed down her cheeks as Peachblossom's pounding hooves carried her away from the only home she had ever known and the last remaining member of her family. Corus burned behind her in a blaze of fiery glory. But she didn't look back, she couldn't. A part of her died that day with the last defenders of Corus.

In the years to come, when asked, she would say that Keladry of Mindelan died in the Battle of Corus, because as far as she was concerned she had. Mindelan was gone, Tortall had fallen, the ruling family was dead, her shield meant nothing anymore. She was just Kel now, nothing more. But, the tiny bundle that she so desperately clutched to her chest, that was the last remnant of Tortall, the last shred of hope.

Over the years, when people would tell their children the story of the Battle of Corus and the lost princess and her faithful guardian, the last knight of Tortall, they would say that on that day, the gods fled Tortall with the princess, taking hope with them. The people would watch for any signs of their lost princess, their beautiful Shiraokami, waiting for the day that she would come back and regain her rightful throne. Every year on the anniversary of their flight, those loyal to the lost kingdom of Tortall would gather in secret the pray to Mithros and the Goddess for the safety of their lost princess and the Protector.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: This is a one shot for now. It may or may not be continued. It all depends on the response I get and the amount of time I have.**


End file.
